Won't Go Home Without You
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: Milo ha regresado a Siberia para recuperar la armadura de Acuario, esperando ser guiado por el espíritu de Camus, que yace sepultado entre las nieves. ¿Logrará su cometido y sellará el pasado tras la muerte del francés? Yaoi. OneSong. MiloxCamus


**SongFic dedicado a ANTRO, con mucho cariño. Advertencia: Yaoi Pareja: MiloxCamus**

**Canción: "Won't go home without you" de Maroon 5**

**Lo que está escrito en itálicas son fragmentos del Episodio G, algunos están levemente modificados.**

**

* * *

****Won't go home without you**

_Con sus puños desgarran el cielo_

_Y sus patadas despedazan la tierra..._

La nieve continuaba cayendo, sin pretensiones, sin rumbo alguno. Tan sólo desperdigándose por doquier, para acumularse sobre el boscoso suelo de la región, y allí quedarse hasta el inicio de los primeros minutos del sol de verano que pudieran derretirla.

Sus pasos eran acallados por aquella acumulación de materia, y conforme caminaba sus huellas se impregnaban como humedad, quedando marcadas profundamente y dejando el rastro de su solitario y cabizbajo camino.

El susurro andante, a la par de los movimientos del viento invernal que soplaba cubriendo su cuerpo por entero, de la blanca capa, que llevaba adherida a una hermosa armadura dorada que resplandecía cual oro recién obtenido de debajo de las uñas de los cauces de los ríos, era su único acompañante en el silencioso paraje.

Cualquiera que lo viera se preguntaría por qué, por que el caballero Milo de Escorpión, portando su magnífica efigie digna de la orden de los servidores de la diosa Athena, se encontraría allí, en la hermosa y resplandeciente de blancura Siberia.

Y en cuanto lo viera detenerse frente a un vasto e inmenso lago congelado donde la superficie lisa casi dejaba ver por completo el fondo, comprendería que a veces se pueden cruzar grandes fronteras sin detenerse ni por un breve instante por una sola razón…

Por un recuerdo, que no deja de atormentar.

**_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen_**

**_She left before I had the chance to say_**

**_Oh_**

**_The words that would mend the things that were broken_**

**_But now it's far too late, she's gone away_**

_El Cosmos es la fuerza del alma_

_Es la voluntad del guerrero para continuar luchando_

Sus cabellos rubios hondearon con el aire helado que sopló sobre su cara por debajo del radiante casco que coronaba su cabeza, haciendo alusión a la ponzoñosa cola del agresivo Escorpión.

Sus ojos escarlata divagaron por la superficie cristalina, buscando una señal, tan solo un etéreo e instantáneo punto donde poder detener el roce de su mirada.

Su porte elegante y soberbio no le permitía expresar el cansancio que recaía sobre sus hombros: el largo trayecto desde Grecia hasta las heladas tierras de iberia había sido demasiado exhaustivo, incluso para un caballero tan fuerte y resistente como lo era él.

El agotamiento quedaba de más, mientras pudiera hallar lo que buscaba.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos por encima del hielo, sin temor alguno de que éste fuera a romperse bajo el peso del metal que revestía su cuerpo. Ni siquiera el agua fría que estaba por debajo de él podría hacerlo sucumbir antes de completar su misión.

Llegó al centro del lago, y allí se inclinó, de rodillas.

Miró fijamente hacia el suelo, hasta que pudo ver con toda claridad su propio reflejo: devolviéndole una mirada interrogante,

Por que la noche que recién se levantaba por encima de la nieve le había arrancado ya la lengua.

-Camus…-

Su voz resonó entre el hielo y el cristal, sin dar lugar a ninguna aclaración de su estado de ánimo. Simple y sencillamente sonaba como distante.

Aliviado, tal vez.

Alzó las manos y con suma lentitud se quitó el casco, dejándolo reposar a un lado suyo.

Los cabellos rizados de oro le cayeron libres por el rostro y los hombros, acariciándolo. Y en esas breves e insólitas caricias casi parecidas a un amante propio e inseparable, trataba de encontrar consuelo y valor para poder recitar lo que había venido a espetar.

**_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_**

**_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_**

**_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_**

**_Hard to believe that_**

_No hace falta una razón para proteger a las personas_

-No tengo una razón para hacer esto…-

Tronó, bajito. Casi convirtiendo sus miedos en susurro, rescatando los vestigios de su valentía en ese murmullo, para poco a poco darle impulso y lograr alzar más la voz.

-Y tú no tienes aún el tiempo suficiente como para comprenderlo…-

Se detuvo, tragando saliva. Tratando de desatorar el nudo que se le acababa de hacer en la garganta.

-Pero he venido por que hay cuentas que saldar. Por que hay cosas que dejaste sin terminar, cosas que no debiste haber abandonado así como así…-

Parpadeó un par de veces.

-Hyoga de Cygnus ha exigido la armadura de Acuario-

Ahora se mostró serio, cerrando los ojos y con un semblante inexpresivo, silenciando dentro las emociones. Por que esto no era asunto de sentimentalismos.

-Necesito una señal, por breve que sea Camus…La que consideres necesaria y oportuna para saber donde la dejaste-

Con ello se refería a la sagrada vestimenta del onceavo signo zodiacal, la cual había sido otorgada, después de la muerte del francés, por la Pala dorada al discípulo del mismo, caballero de bronce del cisne.

Y aunque a Milo le desagradaba por completo la repentina toma de esa importante decisión, no había dicho cosa alguna cuando fue enviado a averiguar donde había ocultado el antiguo maestro de los hielos su armadura para recuperarla y entregarla a su ahora verdadero dueño.

Al fin y al cabo, nadie conocía mejor a Camus de Acuario que el griego presuntuoso de la octava casa del Santuario de la lechuza de la guerra.

Esperó unos momentos, con la esperanza presente de que el espíritu yaciente del galo le otorgara la más mínima pista respecto al paradero de la armadura.

Nada.

Soltó un suspiro, mezclado con una especie de gruñido característico de la expresión de su desesperación. Se puso de pie con lentitud y de nuevo se puso el casco sobre la cabeza.

-Siempre has sido tan testarudo Camus. ¿A caso no comprendes que es Hyoga quien debe ser el guardián de tu templo para proteger a la sagrada Pala?-

Miró con fuerza el su reflejo.

-Aunque ni tú ni yo podamos aceptarlo…Así debe ser…-

Susurró.

**_It's not over tonight_**

**_Just give me one more chance to make it right_**

**_I may not make it through the night_**

**_I won't go home without you_**

_Serían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa_

_Por acabar con la tristeza_

Miró en derredor, escudriñando a través del diáfano ambiente cualquier indicio que pudiera causarle una punzada al corazón, haciéndole saber que era el momento de buscar y encontrar.

No se movió, no vio nada y se limitó a continuar con la vista fija en cualquier otra parte menos en el suelo.

-Han sido tiempos de mucha calma. Te hubiera gustado estar por allí, con todo ese silencio…Sin peleas, sin sangre sobre el suelo por la cual enfurecerse…-

Una tenue sonrisa asomó en su rostro, casi melancólica.

-Sin tener que dar gritos de guerra en nombre de la Pala, que con su cosmos dorado que baña todas las mañanas las escalinatas de los templos irradia presencia con ansiedad…-

La añoranza recae sobre los pulmones y le aprieta el pecho.

-Parece que piensa que la olvidaremos algún día, y que dejaremos de defenderla- una risilla melodiosa eliminó los vestigios de amargura de su voz –Es un poco tonta esa niña- aclaró, en tono seco pero sincero.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos, con la vista vagando al frente y a los lados, esquivando la superficie del lago.

-Yo podría olvidar a la lechuza de la guerra, podría eliminar por completo de mi mente cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ella: la bondad de su persona, los alaridos de su radiante y esplendorosa energía que a todos nos ha salvado en más de una ocasión. Podría incluso dejar de pensar en el rencor que le guardo al no haber hecho nada por ti…- por el rabillo del ojo divisó su propia figura devolviéndole la mirada discreta, y de inmediato apartó su iris de allí.

-Sólo hay una cosa que nunca podría olvidar…-

Su mirada se vio repentinamente atraída por algo más allá: una ráfaga de copos de nieve, todos juntos, en un solo lugar, que evocaban una lustrosa y frenética danza al compás del tamborileó que el viento producía sobre las rocas cubiertas de escarcha.

Todos los copos de nieve, acoplándose en ese solo punto. Taciturnos, desordenados y siniestros.

Sus movimientos eran de entera tristeza.

Milo arqueó una de sus rubias cejas y se detuvo a contemplar aquel cautivante espectáculo, sin terminar la frase recién empezada.

No hacía falta, después de todo, los fantasmas del pasado se conjuntan con los del presente y les hacen saber lo que haga falta.

**_The taste of her breath, I'll never get over_**

**_The noises that she made kept me awake_**

**_Oh_**

**_The weight of things that remains unspoken_**

**_Built up so much it crushed us everyday_**

_En sus cuerpos reside la fuerza de los dioses_

_Para lograr la armonía de este mundo_

Caminó hacia el punto distante donde la pequeña tormenta amainaba, y al poner un pie justo en su centro, ésta lo cubrió de pies a cabeza, volviéndose más violenta, golpeándolo con los bordes de los copos de nieve, haciéndole pequeños e imperceptibles rasguños sobre su pálida piel.

Él, resistía en silencio.

Pareciera que la furia de Camus por haberlo visto venir hasta su tierra de entrenamiento, el territorio del cual los fragmentos destilados de su fría alma jamás se apartarían, tan solo para decir banalidades con respecto a Hyoga de Cygnus se había concentrado en aquella manifestación de su propio poder.

Se detuvo por un momento, y cayó todo al suelo.

Quieto, silencioso.

Milo resintió las heridas sobre la piel, pero, orgulloso y decidido como era, enfrentó al vacío con la mirada y gruñó:

-Ya ha sido suficiente ¿No crees?-

Con más desagrado ante lo recién sucedido, agregó:

-Dime donde está…-

Una ráfaga fugaz de aire frío lo golpeó por la derecha, haciéndole girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado, para dar contra una formación de rocas no muy grande, pero al parecer indestructible.

Esbozó una inquieta sonrisa, y se enderezó de nuevo.

Por fin había cedido la necia alma de Camus.

**_Of all the things I felt but never really shown_**

**_Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go_**

**_I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_**

_Su furia es la muerte_

_Llamada desesperanza_

-Te agradezco la cooperación-

Con la caja de la armadura dorada de Acuario sobre el hombro, Milo había regresado al lugar original donde se había detenido, con una radiante sonrisa ahora en el rostro.

-Tu alma podrá estar en paz al saber que has cumplido con lo tuyo- aclaró.

Hubo un silencio remoto, el cual pareció ser calcado cuando el aire que soplaba antes cesó, cuando los cantos de los pájaros más lejanos parecieron no seguir más.

Cuando ni el corazón de Milo hacía ruido al bombear la sangre.

No quería decirlo, sentía que estaba de más. Que no tenía sentido alguno.

Pero debía hacerlo.

Sino, ¿por qué haberse torturado tanto antes de haber venido?

-Camus…-

El nombre de su compañero de armas sonó como una plegaria: un ruego para que al estar al borde del precipicio fuera él quien lo salvara de caer.

-Descansa en paz-

¿Eso era todo?

Se enfureció consigo mismo y dio una patada al suelo, craquelando el hielo en algunas pequeñas grietas que corrieron a lo largo. Dejó la armadura caer y ésta produjo un sonido ensordecedor con el choque, mientras que el metal dorado de su propia armadura, cuando se dejó caer también, lo acompañó con fuerza.

Sobre el suelo, llorando, se recostó.

Los torrentes de lágrimas bañadas del carmesí de sus ojos que caían sobre el hielo parecían cauterizar las heridas del mismo, y algunas fueron llevadas al fondo, donde se asentaron en las mejillas del bien conservado cadáver de Camus de Acuario, quien yacía durmiente eterno entre las profundidades.

-Sabes que es lo mejor…-

Ahora, sin pudor alguno, podía decirlo todo con total libertad.

-Sólo quería que supieras que seguiré con mi vida. Voy a continuar luchando en nombre de mis camaradas y por aquello en lo que creo. No miraré atrás por que…La última imagen es la que permanece como una promesa-

Sollozó conforme hablaba, sumiéndose en su repentina tristeza.

-No quiero que seas mi promesa. Sé que algún día me uniré a ti pero…No hoy…No mañana. Sino dentro de mucho tiempo, cuando haya cumplido con mis juramentos. Duele el saber que no estarás más allí pero…Siempre estarás, dentro de mi corazón. Aunque no te mencione, aunque no piense en ti…-

Un puñetazo liberó todas sus emociones al ser impactado contra el hielo mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Nunca, ni aún entre el sopor de las flores que te hacen olvidar de los Campos Elíseos ni por el miedo que te inspire el fuego del Tártaro, olvides que te amé y que te amaré siempre…-

Había terminado, ya lo había dicho.

Se puso de pie, tomó la caja de dibujos celestes y una última mirada suya se clavó sobre la superficie de cristal, para plasmar su confesión en él, y que resonara la misma como eco por toda Siberia por el resto de la eternidad.

Su único objetivo personal al haber ido hasta allá, era aclarar las cosas no solo con su amante, sino también consigo mismo.

Camus había muerto, sin más.

Y allí, sepultado en Siberia, era donde iba a quedarse.

**_It's not over tonight_**

**_Just give me one more chance to make it right_**

**_I may not make it through the night_**

**_I won't go home without you_**

_Su corazón es el que ama con devoción y humanidad_

_A las personas_

Una vez que llegó al Santuario, se dejó caer sobre las primeras escaleras del templo de Acuario.

Y siguió llorando.

Por que, en ese momento, comprendió que jamás podría vivir sin Camus.

Que nunca, podría ir a casa sin él ni permanecer si su presencia.

Sin su recuerdo latente…


End file.
